Der goldene Zwerg
by Athelassa
Summary: Was ist das faszinierendste an Legolas? Genau, seine goldenen Haare. Eine erste Begegnung zwischen Aragorn und Legolas.


**Der goldene Zwerg**

****

Von Athelas  
  
Zusammenfassung: Was ist das faszinierendste an Legolas? Genau, seine goldenen Haare. Eine erste Begegnung zwischen Aragorn und Legolas.

  
Genre: Humor (Non-Slash)  
  
Disclaimer: Leider habe ich Herr der Ringe mitsamt seinen genialen Charakteren nicht selbst erfunden, das ganze HdR-Universum gehört J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich brauche seine Figuren nur zum Spass und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
  
Status: Komplett  
  
Feedback: athelassa@hotmail.com

****

Die Nacht brach über das Land herein, als die Gefährten unter einigen wenigen Bäumen die in der Landschaft standen Rast machten und ihr Lager aufschlugen. Der Marsch an diesem Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen, obwohl es erst drei Tage her war seit sie Bruchtal verlassen hatten. Die Gemeinschaft war noch deutlich in Gruppen geteilt, das Vertrauen und der Zusammenhalt noch ein rissiges Band. Die Hobbits sassen unter sich und alle sahen müde aus. Das heisst: alle ausser Pippin.

Aragorn war gerade vom Holz sammeln zurückgekehrt und war dabei, ein ordentliches Feuer anzufachen, als sein herumschweifender Blick auf einmal an dem jungen Hobbit hängen blieb. Pippin starrte gebannt zu Legolas hinüber, der den Blick sehr wohl bemerkte, sich jedoch nichts anmerken liess. 

Aragorn schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und schmunzelte vor sich hin. Die Faszination der Elben schien den jungen Hobbit noch immer gefangen zu halten, obwohl er sich doch eigentlich in Bruchtal an Elben hätte satt sehen können. Doch Pippin starrte Legolas weiterhin an, bis sich dieser schliesslich mit einem leisen Seufzer umdrehte.

„Ja, Pippin, willst du mir vielleicht etwas Wichtiges sagen?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab der Hobbit zur Antwort. „Aber deine Haare… sie leuchten wie Gold! Wie ist das möglich?"

Da schlich sich auf einmal ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf die Züge des Elben und sein Blick traf Aragorn, der innerlich aufstöhnte.

_‚Weshalb habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass ich weiss wo das hinführen wird…?'_

Legolas unterdrückte sein Grinsen und nur ein schelmisches Blitzen blieb in seinen Augen zurück.

„Weißt du Pippin, du bist nicht der erste, der sich meiner Haarfarbe wegen wundert."

Während er das sagte, wich sein Blick nie von Aragorns Gesicht. Der Waldläufer seinerseits schüttelte nur drohend den Kopf, ein unmissverständliches Zeichen dafür, dass der Elb auf keinen Fall weiterreden sollte.

Aber Pippin beachtete Aragorn gar nicht, sondern hing immer noch gebannt an jedem einzelnen von Legolas' Worten.

„Wirklich? Wer hat denn schon danach gefragt? Und weshalb denn?"

Ganz unauffällig trat Aragorn an die beiden heran und holte Pippins Decke hervor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass jetzt die richtige Zeit ist, um Geschichten zu erzählen, Pippin. Es ist bereits spät und wir haben morgen noch einen langen Weg vor uns."

„Warum sollte denn jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick für Geschichten sein?", mischte sich eine neue Stimme in die Unterhaltung ein. Aragorn drehte sich um und sah, dass auch Gandalf aufmerksam zuhörte, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt fiel dem Waldläufer auf, dass auch der Rest der Gefährten der Unterhaltung achtsam folgte. Aragorn seufzte verzweifelt.

_‚Weshalb muss mich das noch bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen? Es reicht doch schon, wenn mich meine Brüder andauernd damit aufziehen…Und weshalb kann dieser Elb nicht einfach den Mund halten?'_

Aber Legolas dachte gar nicht daran, den Mund zu halten, sondern fing an zu erzählen.

***

Mit einem Brief seines Vaters hatte sich Legolas im Jahre 2937 DZ auf den Weg nach Bruchtal gemacht, um Elrond eine Mitteilung von König Thranduil zu übergeben. Eine lange Freundschaft bestand zwischen den zwei Königreichen und Legolas freute sich auch besonders darauf, die Söhne des Herrn von Bruchtal nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen.

Gemächlich durchwatete sein Pferd den Bruinen und erklomm die kleine Böschung am anderen Ufer als ihn eine hohe Kinderstimme anrief.

„Was suchst du hier?"

Überrascht drehte sich Legolas um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Seit langer Zeit gab es keine Elbenkinder mehr in Bruchtal, wer also konnte das sein?

„Ist es nicht unfreundlich, einen Gast so zu empfangen? Zeig dich doch wenigstens!", rief Legolas laut.

Umso überraschter war er, als ein kleiner Junge auf der Böschung über ihm aus den Büschen trat, einen winzigen Pfeilbogen in seinen Händen. Obwohl die Waffe offensichtlich nur ein Spielzeug war, hielt der Junge ihn mit geübtem Griff. Und er zielte direkt auf Legolas. 

Der Elb machte sich aber darüber nicht so grosse Sorgen, der Pfeil auf der Sehne war nicht spitz und er bezweifelte, dass das Kind genügend Kraft besass, den Bogen richtig zu spannen. Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen selbst. Mit einiger Überraschung bemerkte er, dass es ein Menschenkind war, kein Elb, und etwa sechs Jahre alt. Er trug jedoch die Gewänder eines Elben, reich mit Stickereien verziert. Das dunkle, wirre Haar fiel ihm andauernd in die Augen und der Ausdruck auf dem kleinen Gesicht war todernst. Das faszinierendste aber an dem kleinen Jungen waren seine Augen. Silbrig leuchtende, lebendige Augen, die eine Entschlossenheit zeigten, die er selten zuvor bei einem so jungen Wesen gesehen hatte. Obwohl er auch zugeben musste, dass er noch nie einem Menschenkind in dem Alter begegnet war.

„Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du ein Gast bist", sagte der Junge und hob seinen Bogen noch etwas an.

„Und weshalb glaubst du mir das nicht? Ich kann dir den Brief meines Vaters für den Herrn von Bruchtal zeigen."

Legolas wollte in die Tasche greifen und den Brief zeigen, als ihn etwas hart an der Hand traf. Mit einem überraschten Schrei zog er die Hand zurück und blickte ungläubig zu dem Jungen hoch, der bereits wieder einen neuen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher auf die Sehne gespannt hatte.

„Geh nicht mit den Händen in die Tasche", befahl der Junge.

Beinahe hätte Legolas aufgelacht ab dem Misstrauen, welches das Kind mit seinem ganzen Körper ausdrückte. Doch nun war er vollkommen der Neugierde erlegen, wer denn eigentlich dieser kleine Kerl war.

„Wohnst du hier in der Gegend?", fragte Legolas beiläufig und versuchte insgeheim, durch ein Gespräch das Vertrauen des Buben zu gewinnen. Vielleicht wohnte seine Familie ja in der Nähe und er hatte sich im Wald verirrt.

Der Junge schob nur trotzig die Unterlippe hervor.

„Ada sagt, dass ich nicht mit fremden Leuten sprechen soll."

Legolas klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Also war dieses Kind von Bruchtal selbst und wurde womöglich von einem der Elben dort aufgezogen! Denn wer nannte sonst schon seinen Vater Ada? Langsam arbeitete der Elb sich durch seine Überraschung hindurch.

„Aber du hast doch angefangen, mit mir zu reden, nicht ich mit dir. Ich will nur hier durch, weil ich zu Elrond muss, dem Herrn von Bruchtal."

Der Junge antwortete ihm nicht und Legolas war schon beinahe am Ende seines Wissens angelangt und überlegte sich, ob er den Buben einfach stehen lassen sollte, als er Geräusche von leichten Schritten hörte. Einen Augenblick später trat eine hohe Gestalt mit langen dunklen Haaren und ebenfalls einem Pfeilbogen in der Hand aus dem Gebüsch. Legolas erkannte sofort Elrohir, den jüngeren der Zwillinge von Elrond. Doch Elrohir schien Legolas gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, sondern liess sich sofort vor dem kleinen Jungen auf ein Knie nieder, so dass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Estel! Was habe ich dir übers Weglaufen gesagt? Du sollst nicht einfach so wegrennen, was ist wenn du dich verirrst?"

Der Junge, Estel genannt, schien auf einmal alles Kämpferische verloren zu haben und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich… ich wollte nicht dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber da war ein Kaninchen und ich wollte es jagen. Aber es war so schnell! Und da habe ich den da gesehen."

Eine kleine Hand zeigte anklagend auf Legolas und Elrohirs Miene erhellte sich sofort, als er den Prinzen von Düsterwald erkannte. Legolas stieg ab nachdem Elrohir an seine Seite getreten war und die beiden umarmten sich.

„Legolas, es ist schön dich wieder einmal hier begrüssen zu können!"

Dieser lächelte erfreut.

„Ja, es ist schon zu lange her. Wo ist denn dein Zwillingsbruder geblieben?"

Elrohir lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Der sucht immer noch verzweifelt nach Estel. Wir übten gerade mit dem Pfeilbogen als ein Bote eintraf und wir haben den kleinen Racker nur für kurze Zeit aus den Augen gelassen, da war er bereits weg."

Elrohir sah Estel noch einmal mit mildem Vorwurf an und der kleine Junge errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln.

„Dann passt ihr auf ihn auf?", fragte Legolas erstaunt. „Ihr habt einen Menschen in euren Haushalt aufgenommen."

„Ja, mein Freund", erklang eine neue Stimme hinter ihm und als Legolas sich herumdrehte, erkannte er Elladan, der ebenfalls aus einem Gebüsch getreten war. „Er ist jetzt unser kleiner Bruder, nicht wahr, du Racker?"

Estel quietschte vergnügt, als Elladan ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung in die Luft hob und fing an wie wild zu strampeln.

„Aber ihr kennt euch anscheinend schon", sagte Elladan, Estel noch immer auf dem Arm.

Legolas wusste für einen Augenblick nicht, was er jetzt darauf antworten sollte und auch Estel wurde verdächtig ruhig und blickte bloss starr zu Boden.

Elrohir bemerkte, dass da etwas nicht stimmte und wandte sich an Legolas.

„Ihr habt euch doch schon vorgestellt, oder?"

Legolas zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Naja, ehrlich gesagt hat euer kleiner Bruder nicht mit mir reden wollen und hat mich daran gehindert, weiter zu gehen. Ähm… mit dem Pfeilbogen."

„Estel!", riefen beide Zwillinge wie aus einem Munde und Legolas musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war manchmal schon erstaunlich, wie ähnlich sich die beiden waren. Man konnte meinen, dass es nicht wirklich zwei verschiedene Personen waren, sondern dass es nur ein Wesen war, aufgeteilt in zwei Körper.

Elladan und Elrohir blickten Estel vorwurfsvoll an.

„Weshalb hast du das denn getan? Du weißt, dass du nicht auf Leute zielen sollst, auch wenn das nur dein Übungsbogen ist. Und was ist überhaupt in dich gefahren? Er ist ein Gast."

Estel schnüffelte leise und man sah, dass er den Tränen nah war.

„Aber… aber… er hat goldene Haare!", brach es schliesslich aus ihm hervor.

Legolas starrte den kleinen Jungen genauso verblüfft an wie es auch die Zwillinge taten. Estels Augen hatten sich zu zwei grossen runden Kugeln geweitet, als er von einem Gesicht zum andern schaute, als sei dies die logischste Erklärung der Welt, einen Reisenden nicht durchzulassen.

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun, dass du auf ihn zielst?", fragte Elladan vorsichtig. Legolas erwähnte nicht, dass Estel tatsächlich auf ihn geschossen hatte, das würde die Lage nur noch verschlimmern.

Der Bub druckste herum und spielte verlegen mit Elladans Haar, der ihn ja noch immer im Arm hielt, bis sein grosser Bruder die winzige Hand sachte aber bestimmt von seinen Haaren löste und den Jungen auf den Boden setzte.

„Estel, warum ist es schlimm, dass Legolas blonde Haare hat?"

„Nicht blonde Haare, goldene Haare…", murmelte der Junge leise. „Ada hat mir gestern eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte von den Zwergen erzählt. Sie haben viele Dinge gestohlen. Auch Gold. Da… da habe ich gedacht… dass vielleicht er", damit zeigte er mit seiner kleiner Hand auf Legolas , „dass er…"

Nun hielt es Elladan nicht mehr länger aus und fing an, breit zu grinsen.

„Dass er ein Zwerg sei?", fragte er unschuldig und blickte dabei Legolas mit vergnügt blitzenden Augen an. Der schien aber gar nicht begeistert davon zu sein, mit einem Zwerg verglichen zu werden und starrte Estel aus grossen Augen an. Neben ihm hustete Elrohir auffällig und Legolas sah, dass auch er sich das Lachen mit aller Kraft verbeissen musste.

Der Junge schien aber von der Heiterkeit seiner zwei Brüder nichts mitzubekommen, sondern nickte nur scheu als Antwort auf Elladans Frage. Nach einigem Zögern fuhr er fort.

„Und dass er das Gold auf dem Kopf… ja… dass er es vielleicht…"

„Dass er es gestohlen hat?", half Elrohir nun nach, kaum mehr fähig, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Wieder nickte Estel und die Zwillinge bissen sich beide fest auf die Lippen. Legolas sah einfach nur völlig überrumpelt aus.

„Also, dann lass mich noch einmal zusammenfassen", sagte Elladan zwischen das Glucksen seines Bruders hinein. „Du hast Legolas nicht durchgelassen, weil er ein Zwerg ist und Gold gestohlen hat um sich Haare daraus zu machen, richtig?"

Elrohir konnte sich nun endgültig nicht mehr halten und fing an laut zu lachen. Sein Zwillingsbruder stimmte sofort mit ein und nun erst blickte Estel zögernd auf. Auf das vorhin noch zerknirschte Gesicht des kleinen Jungen stahl sich auf einmal ein zögerliches Lächeln, als er die Heiterkeit seiner Brüder bemerkte. Beide Zwillinge lachten mittlerweile so fest, dass ihnen Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Zwar noch etwas unsicher über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel der Zwillinge, so war er doch froh darüber, dass sie ihm nicht mehr länger böse waren. Anscheinend hatte er sogar etwas Lustiges gesagt. Aus dem Lächeln auf seinem kleinen Gesicht wurde ein fröhliches Kichern und er schaute noch etwas scheu zu dem fremden „Zwerg" hinauf. Obwohl seine Brüder ihn zu mögen schienen, so sah er im Moment doch recht finster aus. An was das wohl liegen mochte?

„Falls ihr es selber nicht merkt, aber ihr werdet den Jungen noch verderben, ihr beiden", murmelte Legolas mürrisch, aber auch in seinen Augen begann sich ein lebhaftes Funkeln auszubreiten und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Er bemerkte, wie der Junge ihn ansah und er zwinkerte ihm verstohlen zu. Estel grinste ihn an und sprang dann auf Elrohir zu, um ihn in einem Scheinkampf am Bein zu packen. Der jüngere Zwilling wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und hob dann den Jungen in seine Arme.

„Sieh Estel", sagte er zu dem strampelnden Energiebündel in seinen Armen, „obwohl deine Theorie vom Zwerg mit dem gestohlenen Gold auch sehr einleuchtend klingt, muss ich dich doch enttäuschen. Das hier ist Legolas, ein Elb aus dem Düsterwald. Wir haben schon eine Menge Abenteuer zusammen erlebt."

Estel hörte sofort auf zu strampeln als er erfuhr, dass dies doch kein Zwerg sei und blickte Legolas noch eingehender an.

„Aber warum sind dann seine Haare aus Gold?", fragte er schliesslich.

„Das ist bei allen Elben aus dem Düsterwald so. Legolas' Eltern haben beide goldene Haare, also hat er auch goldene Haare, genauso wie deine Eltern beide dunkle Haare gehabt haben, verstehst du?"

Estel nickte und steckte sich einen Finger in den Mund, den Kopf noch immer schräg gelegt, so war er in seine Betrachtung von Legolas versunken.

„Aber du kennst doch goldene Haare, Estel", meinte nun Elladan. „Glorfindel hat ja auch Haare wie aus Gold."

Da schüttelte der Junge heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, Glorfindel hat Haare wie Stroh, nicht wie Gold."

Die drei Elben tauschten viel sagende Blicke untereinander aus und grinsten sich breit an.

„Das sollten wir Glorfindel vielleicht nicht gerade unter die Nase reiben", flüsterte Legolas Elladan zu, worauf der andere Elb erneut zu lachen begann.

Estel hatte seinen Blick weiterhin nur auf Legolas' Haare gerichtet und fragte schliesslich scheu: „Kann ich sie anfassen?"

Legolas blickte hilfesuchend zu den Zwillingen, dass sie dem Jungen dies verbieten würden, doch Elrohir meinte bloss zuvorkommend: „Aber natürlich, Estel."

Als Legolas ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuschickte, lächelte der jüngere Zwilling nur unschuldig. Elrohir trat mit Estel im Arm an den Prinzen heran und der kleine Bub streckte seine Hand aus, die er sich bis vorhin noch in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Lange Fäden von Kinderspeichel hingen noch an den Fingern als er nach Legolas' Haar griff. Der Prinz konnte nichts anderes tun als hilflos die Augen schliessen.

„Sie sind weich", quiekte Estel erfreut und zog an den Haaren. 

Elrohir schüttelte nun doch mahnend den Kopf.

„Nein, Estel, lass das."

Doch der Junge dachte gar nicht daran und als er die Hand erneut mit einem Ruck zurück zog, blieb ein ganzes Büschel Haar in seiner geschlossenen Faust zurück.

„Au!", rief Legolas und fasste sich an den Kopf, aber da war das Unglück bereits geschehen. Voller Faszination blickte Estel auf das ergatterte Haarbüschel in seiner Hand, die Augen hell leuchtend.

„Das war nicht nett, kleiner Bruder", meinte Elladan, doch in seiner Stimme lag kein echter Vorwurf, sondern eher Belustigung.

„So, wir gehen wohl besser einmal zurück, da kannst du ja gleich Ada von deiner Eroberung erzählen", sagte Elrohir und liess den Jungen auf den Boden, der sogleich Richtung Bruchtal davonstob. „Aber lauf uns nicht schon wieder davon!"

„Ist er nicht goldig?", fragte Elladan und schaute dem Kind liebevoll nach.

„Allerdings", meinte Legolas und rieb sich die schmerzende Kopfhaut.

***

Die ganze Ringgemeinschaft war näher an Legolas herangerückt, als der Elb die Geschichte erzählte. Alle natürlich ausser Aragorn. Die Hobbits lachten leise auf und auch Boromir und Gimli trugen ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, obwohl letzterer sich durch die Zwergenwitze schon etwas beleidigt gefühlt hatte.

Pippin streckte seine Hand aus, um die goldenen Haare ebenfalls zu berühren, aber Legolas wehrte entschieden ab.

„Nein, dieses Mal spiele ich bestimmt nicht mehr mit."

„Wer war denn dieser Junge? Kennen wir ihn?", fragte Merry plötzlich und Aragorn fuhr wie unter einem Peitscheinhieb zusammen als er die gefürchtete Frage hörte. Er warf Legolas einen flehenden Blick über das Feuer hinweg zu, doch der Elb grinste nur breiter.

„Ja, darauf wollte ich gleich zu sprechen kommen, das ist nämlich der beste Teil der Geschichte. Natürlich kennt ihr den Jungen."

Die Hobbits rückten nun so nahe an Legolas heran, dass sie sich beinahe auf seinen Schoss setzten, doch der Elb wartete so lange, bis die Spannung beinahe unerträglich wurde.

„Und? Wer ist es?", fragt schliesslich Pippin, der sich kaum mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Aragorn. Der Junge war Aragorn, als ich ihn das erste Mal kennen lernte."

Wie auf ein Kommando sahen alle ungläubig den ernsten und würdevollen Waldläufer an, der unter ihren Blicken eine interessante Rotfärbung annahm. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fing auf einmal Gandalf an zu lachen und alle anderen ausser Aragorn stimmten mit ein, der stattdessen Legolas einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

„Ich hätte das Haarbüschel als Trophäe behalten und an mein Pack hängen sollen", knurrte er grimmig, aber einen Moment später schlich sich ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen und als die Gemeinschaft erneut in Lachen ausbrach, stimmte er auch mit ein.

Z Ändi


End file.
